Not What I Expected To Find
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Dalton is not the place where they first met. When Kurt went to Carmel High with the girls to hire Dakota Stanley, that was the first time he saw Blaine Anderson... AU, Klaine


The prompt (taken from tumblr): _Dalton is not the place where they first met. When Kurt went to Carmel High with the girls to hire Dakota Stanley, __**that**__ was the first time he saw Blaine Anderson._

* * *

"This place is crazy," Mercedes said nervously as they approached the busy bustling school, quickly blending in to the crowds.

"How are we going to find Dakota in this madness?" Rachel groaned, glancing around at the mass of students making their way around the school.

"Hey, are you guys looking for Dakota Stanley?" asked a voice nearby. Kurt jumped as a curly haired boy appeared nearby, having clearly overheard.

"Rachel if you get us kicked out of here, I swear..." Santana said but didn't even need to finish.

"Kicked out? Why'd anyone kick you guys out?" asked the boy curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy. Kurt found it pretty cute but didn't even so much as admit it to himself.

"I think I'll handle this," Rachel said, stepping forwards as Kurt groaned and dropped his head into his hand. "We're looking for Dakota Stanley to inquire about getting him to coach our Showchoir,"

"Ooh, ouch. No. No, you don't wanna do that," grimaced the boy, trying not to laugh at Rachel's forwardness.

"What? Why not?" asked Rachel, her annoyance and shock showing clear as day.

"Uh, have you ever witnessed a Dakota Stanley show choir rehearsal session?" asked the boy, trying hard not to smirk as he knew a lot more than Rachel, something she was clearly pissed off by.

"No," Rachel huffed out, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well," the boy smirked, now unable to contain his dorky grin. "I think maybe you'd better have a peek at the hell you'll go through if you do hire him. It's better to know what you'd be getting yourself in for before you take the plunge,"

"Fine. Care to show us?" Rachel huffed again.

"My pleasure," the boy grinned, turning and leading the way "Although, if they find out you're from a rival show choir they'll rip you to shreds for spying."

The curly haired boy lead them to a hidden door to the stage where students were currently standing out of breath on the stage, having evidently just finished a number. Their guide leant against the door, a grin on his face as he watched the hell unfurling below as a student asked if they could take a five minute break.

"I think you're currently looking so smug because you're not down there," Kurt asked as the other New Directions members stood gawping at the raging coach below.

"Not any more nope. I quit last week. _Very_ glad I did, I thought I was going to pass out after the last number we did and I tried to tell one of my friends in there. She just told me that if I passed out they would've used me as a prop."

"They'd do that?" Kurt asked aghast.

"Yup. Seriously, don't hire that guy. He's such an ass," laughed the boy. "Apparently once a girl passed out mid lift and the guy holding her up nearly dropped her. They then put her at the back of the stage and left her there and she woke up hours later and was expected to have learnt the choreography she missed by the next day."

"Wow. Yeah, we're **so** not hiring him. I mean look that them all! They're all freaking stick thin and moulded into being the perfect dancers. There's no way that would go down well at McKinley."

"McKinley High?" asked the boy.

"Shit. I didn't say that." Kurt groaned, hiding his face in his hands as the boy laughed.

"It's cool. I'm no longer a member of Vocal Adrenaline so it doesn't matter if I talk to the 'enemy'," he said smiling. "I'm Blaine by the way,"

"Kurt," introduced the other boy as they shook hands.

* * *

_Shit this place is huge... oh god Kurt, don't get lost. Whatever you do, don't get lost. Just follow the crowds, they're all going the same way anyway. I wonder why. Maybe I could just ask? My excuse is that I'm a new student anyway; I might as well play my part._

"Um, excuse me?" Kurt asked, tapping a student in front of him on the shoulder before they could speed off into the crowds. They turned happily and smiled at Kurt before their jaw dropped.

"Kurt?" asked the boy who, even after a year Kurt could tell was the same boy named Blaine he'd met at Carmel High during their mission to hire Stanley. His hair was gelled tight to his head, the once loose and bouncy ringlets practically a helmet with the amount of gel that boy must've used. But his hazel eyes and happy expression were exactly the same, clear and expressive, almost bouncing on his toes.

"Hi." Kurt managed a little breathlessly from the shock - _yes, it's just the shock. Don't get ahead of yourself. _

"Kurt, what're you doing here?" Blaine asked happily. Well that was Kurt's disguise blown.

"I was thinking of transferring and came to check the place out. Blaine, what's going on? Where's everyone going?" Kurt asked, twisting his original plan slightly to a more workable angle.

"To watch the Warblers," Blaine beamed happily. "They're like rockstars here. Their 'impromptu' performance always shuts the school down for a while. C'mon, let's go! We want a good view right?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand happily and pulled the startled boy along the corridors, taking a for some reason empty route that when Kurt enquired at the lack of students in it, Blaine simply replied it was a shortcut and because people were all going a different way and that they'd get through this way quicker. After arriving at the steadily filling destination, Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. "I stick out like a sore thumb,"

"Oh don't worry 'bout it. If you do move here you'll fit right in soon enough." He said before his smile turned sheepish and he added. "Now if you'll excuse me a moment," before Kurt could reply Blaine ditched his bag on a table and slipped into the crowds. Kurt was struck with the fear that this was all just a ploy to get him trapped and lost in the unfamiliar surroundings but them music began and Kurt was totally sidetracked. The beat was familiar yet not made my instruments. A space was clearing in the centre of the room and a group of boys were producing the music, singing in perfect harmony before...

"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my valentine... valentine,"

_Oh you've gotta be kidding me_...


End file.
